D2D communication is a low-power capacity enhancement technique, which can improve spectrum efficiency and also offload traffic from a macro-eNB network. D2D communication can provide enhanced system capacity with low power for ubiquitous broadband wireless applications. Although D2D communication can take place without the assistance of a macro-eNB, D2D devices and existing macro cell systems can concurrently reuse an available spectrum.
Aggregated interference from multiple D2D communication pairs can interfere with the macro-user equipment (UE) signals. When femtocells adaptively allocate channels and transmission power for femto-UEs, different D2D devices can experience various femto-to-device interference strength. Furthermore, the femto-to-device interference strength can also be time varying. Within a macro/femto/D2D heterogeneous network, the information from eNB to D2D devices can be limited, which can reduce resource allocation and interference mitigation.
The aforementioned presents challenges in resource allocation for macro/femto/D2D heterogeneous networks because the information from eNB to D2D devices can be limited causing collisions between devices. However, a distributed resource allocation scheme with priority sequencing can mitigate the collisions between devices and further allocate a variable size of a radio resource and achieve joint resource allocation.
The above-described background relating to D2D communications is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.